


Paper rings

by Regalswiftie1989



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalswiftie1989/pseuds/Regalswiftie1989
Summary: I've been rewatching all of the twilight movies while we're being quarantined. One of my favorite songs on Taylor Swift lover album is "Paper rings." so I thought it would be cute if Jasper tried to give Alice a proper engagement proposal since they never really got married once they had found one another. Her vision confirms that he was going to be her soulmate. She didn't need a ring or a wedding to define there relationship.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 19
Collections: fanfic's I Specifically Like Regardless Of Fandom





	Paper rings

It was a peaceful day at the Cullen house. Things calmed down a lot more these days now that the volturi is in the dark. Renesmee was at the piano playing a new song that Edward taught her. Jacob recorded the entire performance on his phone. He can send it to her grandpa Charlie and his wife Sue. 

Alice on the other hand was not really paying much attention to the show. She had her eyes and nose stuck in a drawing that she's scribbled since the sun came up. Her family knew better than to disturb her focus unless it's an emergency. Jacob smirked at Edward as they exchanged private thoughts between them. 

Nessie stopped playing, put her hand up on Jacob's cheek. She too wondered what her Aunt Alice was drawing. She is a smart young child for her age. She didn't have much patience when no one explained to her what's going on. Edward looked at his daughter's thoughts, unsure if she should know what her auntie is doing. He knew that Alice didn't like talking about it. 

"Daddy, you promised to tell me everything!." Nessie demanded. Jacob almost fell over with laughter. Emmett snickered lowly as Rose cut him a stone cold glare. She knew exactly what her sister was doing. 

Jasper felt the mood change in the room. Nessie was growing more patient by the second; Edward was pretty much emotionless; Jacob is full of glee; Emmett is full of laughter inside and out; Rosalie is pissed by how her husband is reacting. His tiny Alice is calm to the core. 

He peaked over her shoulder, saw the wedding dress she might have worn on there wedding day. She spoke to him about having a small ceremony in the backyard with there family but after Bella joined the coven, she was their main priority. He did want to marry his pixie, see her walking down the aisle in that stunning gown. His lack of control put all of there future plans on hold. She was never afraid of the beast that lived within him from the second he talked to her at the dinner. 

Edward could overhear jaspers thoughts. He agreed that Alice deserved to have a proper engagement proposal. How to hide the surprise from her is another challenge that would take an entire village to build. Maybe Jacob can distract her long enough to make that dream happen. Everyone can chip in. 

Alice saw something in Jasper's future. With Jacob around the future seemed uncertain, blurred. She hoped that this drawing would be a pretty good hint. She wanted to be surprised like any other bride to be. She was slightly jealous of Emmett & Rosalie, Bella and Edward. Not envious of what she couldn't have. She knew it would happen. 

Edward; Jasper ; Jacob ; Emmett went out back to have a small family 'meeting.' about how their brother would pull this engagement off. Jake would stay here, make sure that Nessie doesn't spoil anything. Seth would go with the guy's to make sure that Alice wasn't following them. 

Nessie listened to the 'family meeting' her dad and uncles were having. She was excited about uncle Jasper proposing to her Aunt alice. She was the only one who never had a real wedding. She was happy that Jasper was going to give her that. They belonged together. 

Bella came downstairs shortly after her dad Charlie called to let her know that he and Sue came back home from there extravagant honeymoon from Esme & Carlisle. She knew what was going on. There voices were easy to pick up on when you have a sharp sense of hearing. 

She might also suck up her lack of shopping with her sister in law to give Jasper more time to get things ready. She didn't want to suffer at the hands of her sister in law at a mall until they were done. Nessie placed a hand on her mom's cheek, showed her their master plans. 

Bella snickered at the idea of Jacob volunteering his time to hang out with alice. He was suckered in because of Nes. He also thought that Jasper was more romantic than Emmett predicted. Girls wanted too much flare when it came to doing a proposal. He headed inside, sat comfortably next to his best friend. He was still getting used to her red eyes. She's no longer his enemy. 

Jacob sat in the closet to Alice. The smell of wet dog filled her nose hairs. She twitched her nose, looked up at the dog. He almost laughed by how mad she was. She calmed down really fast. She wanted to toss the mutt outside, single handedly of course. 

"Don't sit so close to me dog!." Alice spoke for the very first time. 

"I don't smell that much!." Jacob gaps like he's offended by her comment. 

It was his job to ruffle her tiny feathers. It didn't take much to set her off. She scooted far away from him. Bella snickered "Alice, come on he doesn't smell that bad." 

"Like vampires smell any better than death!." he says to her. 

Alice had it with Jacob. He won't shut up with the vampire jokes. He's worse then her brother Emmett with his inappropriate innuendos. She took deep breath in and out to restrain herself from breaking every bone in his body. Edward warned Jacob not to push her buttons because her mate won't be there to save his arse. 

Rosalie and Jasper are heading into town, to pick the perfect ring out for alice. He isn't a big fan of shopping. It was nice to share this important milestone with his twin sister. He was clueless as to what ring that his girlfriend would want to have. While they were checking out the rings, music was playing above the speaker's. 

"Paper rings." by Taylor swift was playing. 

He should have listened more to Alice when she started going on about weddings, and dresses in general. Rose knew exactly what ring her sister liked. Something simple but new. She looked back at her twin brother who looked lost and confused. Now she knows why you never send a man to the store. They don't know what to buy. 

Jasper would have married Alice years ago but she didn't want that marriage certificate to define there whole idea of a "soulmate." he always honored her wishes. Now he wants to take that next step with her, celebrate there love, starting with a ring then a wedding. He came across a golden ring that screams simplicity, something new but he wanted a little more sparkle,nothing flashy. 

Rosalie came across a purple diamond heart shaped ring that screams Alice. She pulled her brother towards her, pointed to the ring that caught her eye. 

"Jazz get this ring. It will look beautiful on her finger. We don't have much time before Alice loses her cool with Jacob."

Jasper pulled out his very first credit card that was loaned to him from Esme and Carlisle. He placed the black box in his pants pocket, texted Edward to have his girlfriend meet him in the woods to give Jacob a break from" Babysitting duty."

Jacob got Jasper text, he was finally free from being in a house full of stinking vampires. He was never going to get rid of the small out of his clothes. Once the pathetic mutt left, Alice could see a lot easier with what's been going on. 

She was out of the door, at the exact place where Jasper was waiting for her. She couldn't wait to see her man. It's been a long day. She misses him. He has a lot of explanation to do with why he left a wolf to babysit her. 

Jasper came around the corner, wrapped his arms around her puny hips, she squirms with glee. She breaks free, kisses his tender lips. 

"You kept me waiting long enough."

"My apologies ma'am." 

He thought back to the day where he walked into the dinner where she was waiting for him. She talked with him like they were two best friends. He was slightly freaked out by her at first. She changed him into a much better man. Without hesitation he took her hand, followed her wherever she went. He took Alice's hand, got down on one knee. 

"I should have known that you were the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with from the day I found you waiting for me at the dinner. I took you're hand without really questioning what I was getting into. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you continue to follow me by taking the next step and becoming my wife?."

Alice was at a loss for words. She's dreamed of this day for a whole century. She didn't need a vision to know what her answer was going to be. She nodded her head, trying to get the word out from the tip of her tongue. 

" Yes, I'll marry you."

His eyes lit up like a thousand stars in the sky. He took out the ring and slid it onto her finger. He was afraid that she might say "No." and run away from him. He should have known better by now. If she wanted to go she would have left him already. He picked her up, swing her around like a princess. There entire family joined them afterwards. 

Edward, Bella and Renesmee clapped ; cheered the loudest. Nessie skipped over to her Auntie Alice to get a better look at her pretty ring. Emmett gave his younger brother a hug. Carlisle and Esme gave the couple a hug and kiss. They were very proud of there son. Alice looked at Edward who was still over the moon with excitement. 

"You knew!." she chimed in. 

"We all knew." 

Bella stood in front of her husband just in case if a brawl broke out, she needed to protect him with her shield. 

"Alice darling I wanted to do this right for once. The entire family chipped in to make that possible." Jasper explained to his fiance. 

"Thank you to everyone who helped him with this." 

Her whole family replied "You're welcome."


End file.
